


Flying

by OldWomanJosie



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldWomanJosie/pseuds/OldWomanJosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you're too afraid of falling to the earth, you'll never know the joy of flying in the clouds</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying

When Parker was little, she'd had a fear of heights. "What if I fall?" was always her question, imagining herself like a leaf on the wind, gracefully cutting through the air until she went splat on the concrete below.

Archie had taught it out of her, though, teaching her to rig harnesses that would not fail and teaching her to love the flight sensation of jumping of highrises. "Parker," he told her seriously, "if you're too afraid of falling to the earth, you'll never know the joy of flying in the clouds."

Love was like that, Parker was finding. She was walking on stars, walking on clouds, higher than she'd ever been. Love was a better feeling than even swan diving off a seventy story building. And instead of a harness to catch her, she had Alec Hardison.

And she knew for a fact that he would never let her fall.


End file.
